Never Underestimate A Girl
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Four Girl story: from the POV’s of Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi! The girls write in their diaries...their innermost feelings are revealed...from their personal feelings to their love lives. Please R&R!
1. Gabriella: You Don't Know Me

_**Never Underestimate A Girl**_

**Four-girl story: from the POV's of Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi! I might also do a series called _Never Underestimate A Guy_, which would be from the POV's of Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan- it all depends on what you guys want…you have to review!**

**This story is dedicated to my Grandma, because I got the idea when she and I were watching HSM and she practically died laughing at Kelsi's face during the auditions…all three times we watched it together! I LUV YU GRANDMA!**

Gabriella: You Don't Know Me

June 10th, 2008

Dear Diary,

You might think of me as this really smart girl who wants to study Chemistry or Calculus or something else along the lines of what other freaky math girls like to study. But you don't know me. You don't know the other side, the side that's been waiting for a chance to get out. Now that I have Troy, I can finally let loose the confident me.

Troy and I can be described in just one word…perfect. We're perfect for each other. I mean, just because I pretty much begged him to audition for the school musical with me doesn't mean that he doesn't want to sing with me. Sure, he's the basketball star…but there's another side of him, too.

Troy's the only one who gets to call me Briella. It just sounds so right when he says it. It makes me feel like I'm in this amazing dream. I think I've fallen in love with him. Me- Gabriella Montez- in love with THE Troy Bolton.

Troy's the only one who knows the real me- the Gabriella that sings her heart out every night before bed, the one who fanaticizes being a celebrity. He's the only one I let sleep in my bed with me…the only one who gets to see me undressed. The only one I have an intimate relationship with…the one who doesn't want to just have sex with me because of my figure, the one who wants to make love to me because of who I am…

I know what you're thinking right now. Gabriella Montez sleeps with Troy Bolton? The answer is yes. I do. I'll admit it. I have sex with Troy- once a week. He comes over on Friday night when my mom goes out with her friends for the night.

What if we get pregnant? I don't worry about _getting_ pregnant; I worry about what will happen to my career if we ever _do_ get pregnant. But that isn't what I'm trying to tell you. I just want you to know the real Gabriella, not the Gabi that everyone else knows.

No one believes me…they don't think I'll ever be celebrity material. No one but Troy. Troy cares, he understands. He loves me, and I love him.

I think my mother is coming upstairs now. I can't let her read this diary…She would croak if she knew that Troy and I were having sex. I'm her little princess…her perfect baby. Too bad she doesn't know me either. I'll come back when the coast is clear. Goodbye for now…

P.S. It's just Troy; he's knocking on my door and calling for me. Gotta go!

Hugz n' Kissez, Gabriella

**What'd ya think? Umm…yeah, so Gabi and Troy have been dating for almost two years, so don't think I'm rushing the whole "sex" thing. **


	2. Sharpay: Drama Queen

Sharpay: Drama Queen

June 10th, 2008

Hey Diary,

Everyone at school calls me Sharpay Evans- Drama Queen. Do they even care to look inside at the sweet Sharpay, the one who wants to be everyone's friend? I don't think they do, because maybe they wouldn't treat me like the Ice Princess.

The other day I was walking down the hallway at East High when I heard one of the cheerleaders- Jessica Walker (of all people, my brother's _girlfriend_!)- tell her friends that I'm a slut! I can't believe that _she_ would say that about me, seeing as it's her that's cheating on Ryan by sleeping around with most of the basketball team. I don't tell anyone about that, so why does she think she can lie about me? I've never slept with anyone…well, unless you count the time that Zeke and I did it in the bathroom at his house where it only lasted about two minutes.

The only reason I didn't like Gabriella Montez when she first came to our school was because I was jealous of her. I wanted what she had. I wanted to be able to let the real me out, too. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that. I thought she'd think I was stupid or something. I don't have to worry about that anymore though, because Gabriella and I are best friends now. We tell each other everything- even about our sex lives…she and Troy's sex life anyway. She tells me how amazing he is in bed, and I can't believe how much she tells me. We sit together at lunch and stuff…she's the one I can trust- I can tell her anything. I can even tell her about the time that Ryan kissed me on accident: We were sitting on the couch at our aunt's house in New York about four years ago with our significant others. Ryan's girlfriend Ally got up to go use the bathroom, but forgot to tell Ryan. Since she moved, I scooted closer to my brother to give my boyfriend Tyler some room. Well Ryan decides to say something to me without thinking and I turned to look at him. He kissed me before he realized that I wasn't his girlfriend. I was so horrified that I ran to my room and cried for the whole night. How embarrassing, right? That's how much I can trust Gabriella.

Troy Bolton is yet another of my best friends. He knows me better than any other guy. He and Gabi are so cute and happy together. I would never break them up, even though everyone at school thinks I would. I'm happy with Zeke, and that's final. Troy knows that. He is really great with helping me learn stuff for gym class. Sigh…I think Troy and Gabriella will have a baby soon. They don't use protection, and the only reason I know that is because Troy accidentally told me after gym class once. I hope they don't, because it would ruin Troy's basketball dream.

Kelsi and I are kinda friends, but she is kind of scared of me. She is really a sweet girl, and I admire the amount of work she does writing the songs and scripts for the school musicals. Ms. Darbus thinks she is just the most wonderful composer in the world, and sometimes I have to agree with her. She _is_ an amazing writer. In fact, she's an amazing person.

Chad and Taylor are practically the cutest couple at East High besides Troy and Gabi. I mean, what other couple gives each other gifts every morning before school and write poems about each other during Darbus's class, resulting in detention every day for both of them? NO ONE…not even Zeke and I. Chad and Taylor sleep together, too, but at least they are safe. They use protection every time. Taylor told me not to tell anyone, but since you're a diary, I don't think you'll tell anyone.

Zeke. Zechariah Adam Baylor…the love of my life. I can't believe that I'm dating someone I didn't ever dream about, but he is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He gives me cookies whenever we go on a date. I love his brown hair, his brown eyes, and his soft brown skin. He comforts me whenever I get sad. Did I mention that he is like the BEST BAKER EVER?! He is. He made me the perfect crème brûlée once. What more can I say about him.

Now that you know the real me, I bet you just can't wait for my next entry…Gotta go. Ryan and I have to practice our dance routine for the next musical at the Albuquerque School of the Arts, which is where we take our special classes.

Lots of Love, Sharpay Lorraine Evans

Hope you like it! Please review! **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!**


	3. Taylor: One True Me

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I am currently watching High School Musical Around The World…awesome!

Taylor: One True Me

Dearest Diary,

Taylor McKessie…that's me! I guess you want to know who I am…and that's what I'm writing in this diary for.

I am dating Chad Danforth. Yes, he's a major hottie…I know. He's also my BOYFRIEND, so lay off! Okay. Back to him…In the least, he's a _really_ good kisser. Whenever we kiss, I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine. Seriously, I'm sure you don't really care about this, so I think I'll just say that he's a good basketball player, too.

Anyway, back to me. I guess you could say that I'm really smart, and I am. I want to be a Chemist someday, or like, do people's hair and stuff normal people do when they're really good Chemistry students. I already have my scholarship to USC. How cool is that?

Gabriella Montez: my best friend. She is really smart, too, but I think she and Troy are getting too serious with their relationship. Seriously, I could wake up tomorrow morning and she could come up to me and tell me that they had gone to Vegas and got married- and I wouldn't be surprised! They really love each other, though, and that's what really counts.

So uh, the whole thing about me being myself…I guess I am who I am, and there really isn't another me. Just who you already know. I guess I am defeating the whole purpose of keeping this diary then…

Oops! Gotta go! See ya laterz!

Yours truly, Taylor Corinne McKessie

Sorry, it's not very long, but I don't know where Taylor's diary should go…please give me some ideas when you review…and you should review!


	4. Kelsi: Playmaker

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love reviews…I really do…Okay, enough of my weirdness. On to Kelsi!

Kelsi: Playmaker

Dear Diary,

My name is Kelsi Jynelle Nielsen. I am sixteen years old and I am mostly known as the play writer for all of East High's school musicals. Ms. Darbus calls me one of her brightest pupils- besides Sharpay and Ryan, that is. No one can beat out Sharpay and Ryan. Not even Troy and Gabriella, according to Cyndra Walters (one of the drama club students). I disagree with her. Troy and Gabriella are the best things that ever happened to one of our musicals.

Okay, so back to me. Yes, according to Troy Bolton, I am the Playmaker. But I am way more than that. If you look deep inside me, you'll see that shy, keep-to-herself Kelsi has another personality. One that not even Jason knows about. (Jason, BTW, is my boyfriend…yes, I just said that one of the Wildcat Varsity Basketball players is my boyfriend.) My other personality…well, let's just say that I'm not at all shy, neither am I afraid of Ryan and Sharpay. I'm really outgoing and all I think about when Jason is around is…okay, I'm not ready to write that yet. For all I know, my mother could come walking in at this moment and read this. You probably know what I mean anyway.

I guess I should give you some background on my friends and family. First off, my father's name is John and my mother's is Tanya. I have a little sister named Reilly, who is 3. She's really super-cute! My boyfriend, as I've already stated, is Jason Cross. We're really close, and that's all I'm gonna say. Troy Bolton helped me realize that I'm the playmaker, Gabriella Montez is one of the few people I can trust when it comes to having "girl time", Taylor McKessie is really smart and really nice too, Chad Danforth…he's another subject altogether…I'll just stick with the fact that he's a really good basketball player, Sharpay Evans is nice but still has a sweeter-than-you attitude, Ryan Evans is nicer than his twin but still not nearly one I could call a best friend, and Zeke Baylor is a great baker.

If I had to describe myself in one word, I guess I'd say daring. I love to play Truth-Or-Dare and drive really fast down the highway in my new convertible (I swear I will die if my mother ever reads this, so if you don't hear from me anymore, that's why.) Once I played a game of Truth-Or-Dare in which Jason dared me to take my shirt off and dance like a maniac in front of Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Zeke. AND I DID IT! It was really embarrassing, but hey, it _was _a dare. You have to do what they dare you to do or you forfeit the game…and that means losing. I hate to lose. As for the driving part, well, think about 90 mph in a 70 mph zone. _Really_ fast. I even got pulled over once, but Jason paid my ticket off. He's so sweet.

Well, I guess since I confessed to those things, I can confess to sleeping with Jason. We even did it in the shower once! I can't tell you about it though. Sorry!

I just re-read this, and I think I'm more different than even _I_ knew! I have to go re-collect myself now! I'll write more later! Bye!

LOL, Kelsi


	5. Gabriella: The Romantic Sweetheart

Yea! This (I think) is my favorite story I've written on this site, and I guess I'm proud of it…here's Gabi's next entry!

Gabriella: The Romantic Sweetheart

June 18th, 2008

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile for me, but believe me I have a reason. Okay, here's the story. So Troy and I have been having unprotected sex. Our friends kept telling us that we'd get pregnant, but I didn't listen, nor did I believe them. Somehow, though, now I do…because I did. Does that make sense? If not, I'll make it simple. I got pregnant. I don't know what to do now. The only person that knows is Sharpay. I have to tell Troy, though.

Me. The romantic sweetheart that Troy loves now has to break his heart. I cried for the whole week, and that's why I haven't written.

I have just come to the realization that my friends keep diaries, too. Maybe I should steal them and see what they say about me…that would be interesting. I didn't even know that _I _was keeping one until one day I stupidly wrote in hot pink gel pen "Dear Diary". So now I guess you're my diary. I can tell you anything I want to and you won't tell anyone…that's kinda cool.

Anyway, back to the baby. I'm due supposedly on Troy's birthday (February 15th a.k.a. the day after Valentine's Day), which makes it even harder for me to tell him. I don't want him to be mad at me…after all, we made this child together. I am extremely emotional right now…I even lashed out at my mother this afternoon, something I never do. I realized what I had done, though, and told her that I was on my period. I honestly don't think she believed me.

Now that I read it over, I am crying. For me, for Troy, for our unborn child…if I was on my period, this wouldn't be happening. My tears are hot and wet, and they are beginning to blur the words on my page. Hold on for a minute while I recollect myself and then I'll come write about what happened at school today…

**(Long pause…) (Ten minutes pass…)**

Okay, I'm feeling better now. So at school, Troy and I were sitting in the lunchroom with Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan (whose girlfriend was home sick). Ms. Darbus comes walking into the cafeteria and slips on someone's leftover banana peel. We started laughing so hard that milk was coming out of our noses…until we discovered that she was hurt. Now she's in the hospital with a broken hip. Troy is coming to pick me up so we can go visit her…I even bought her flowers and a giant teddy bear! I want one, too (a teddy bear, I mean!)…maybe if I give Troy my sad puppy dog face he will buy me one…or if I tell him about our baby. Sigh…have to go get ready now! Mwazzers!

Hugz n' Kissez, Gabriella Alessiah Montez and Baby Bolton

Did you like it? Please review! Reviews are good...very good! Thanks for reading!


	6. Sharpay: This Can't Be Happening

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Haloangel504 requested that I should do some chapters that aren't in diary form, so I will finish with one more round for the girls' diaries, and the rest of the story will be regular chapters! (Unless I decide to throw in a diary entry once in a while)! Thanks for the suggestion! So anyway, here's Sharpay's final entry!**

Sharpay: This Can't Be Happening

June 19th, 2008

Hey Diary,

I can't believe that Gabriella is pregnant! This can't be happening to her and Troy. It just can't! Anyway, I warned them, and they didn't listen. I guess you could say that this is their lesson. I wrote Gabi a letter and will paste a copy in here:

_My BFF Gabi, _

_Gabriella Alessiah Montez! If you ever get ahold of my diary, I will personally make sure that everyone at school reads yours! (Apparently I got ahold of it, huh? You better not steal my diary!) Anywayz, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I did tell you that it would happen, didn't I? Am I always right? I warned both of you that you'd get pregnant, but you didn't want to listen. And neither did Troy. I love you (as a friend), Gabi, and I want the best for you. I'm here whenever you need anything or just want to talk. Same goes for Troy…if you ever tell him. Tell ya what. On Friday, meet me in the auditorium at lunch and we'll come up with a plan. You can talk to Troy after school and use whatever we come up with._

_Luv ya alwayz, Sharpay_

Was I too mean in the letter? I hope not, because I only want to be there for them, as a true friend should be. I just want them to be happy, and this baby is definitely going to cause a stir in the Bolton household. I don't even want to _hear _what Coach Bolton has to say about his seventeen year old son getting "some girl" pregnant. Even though Troy and Gabriella had started dating after the Championship game, Coach Bolton still wasn't fond of Gabriella. He told Troy that she wasn't good for him or his "basketball career". I am shuddering at the thought. Hopefully, he doesn't do more than yell, but I know Troy's father, and the last girl that Troy dated got…um…I really shouldn't tell…but she got pregnant, too, only Troy didn't do it, his father did. Coach had gotten angry with Troy for wanting to go out with this girl, and he tried to keep his son from seeing a girl four years older than him. Troy kept sneaking out to see her, so one night when Troy was home sick, Coach Bolton raped her. She ended up getting pregnant, and Coach told her that if Troy asked, she had cheated on him and the baby was someone else's…

I'm shaking so hard now, I can barely write. After the girl broke it off with Troy and moved out of state, she finally called him and told him everything. Troy was angry, but there was nothing he could do about it. I overheard their conversation, and Troy made me swear that I wouldn't ever tell anyone…not even Ryan…especially not Gabriella…Therefore, you're the only one I've ever told, and I'm sorry I wasted your precious pages on this.

I really have to go now…maybe when I'm done shaking, I can write more.

Lots of Love, Sharpay (sorry about the tears on your pages)

**Um…Well. I never expected the chapter to come out like that, but it did. I like to let my imagination run wild, and I guess it found a jungle today…sorry if this offends anyone, and I really kind of do like Coach Bolton, this is just how the story flows…I apologize for anything and everything…(Note to imagination: BAD Imagination! You need a spanking! Coach Bolton would never do that! Now where did that come from? We need to have a little talk later…just the two of us.) Anywho, please review! (Whoa, that rhymed!) Sweet! Mwazzers!**

**Hugz n' Kissez, HighSchoolMusicalForever (a.k.a. Sharayah)!**


	7. Taylor: My Best Friend's Baby

Hey, thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…I got blonde highlights in my hair on Wednesday (which took about 3 hours) and some of my hair fell out of the foil, leaving two spots completely blonde! So on Thursday I had to go back and get it fixed and it took poor Carolynn (my hairdresser) three tries to get those two spots back to their original color, so…it took her 2 hours, and by the time she was done, she was practically in tears…she felt so bad…So thus explains why I've been "missing" for a few days, but now it's the weekend…

Taylor: My Best Friend's Baby

June 20th, 2008

Dearest Diary,

I can't believe it! Poor Gabi! I feel so bad for her and Troy (even though she hasn't told him yet…)! My best friend's having a baby…she's too young. I guess this is what happens when you don't do what you're told.

Anyway, Chad and I are taking a romantic trip to Hawaii next week. He wants to spend some "private time" with me before we leave for college. I accidentally told him about Gabi, and I am praying that he doesn't tell Troy. I know, I know. You probably want to know how he found out, so here it is:

_I was sitting on Chad's bed, and we were kissing. I felt his hands reaching up my shirt, but I pulled back. _

"_Chad, we need to get packing for our trip," I said breathlessly._

"_Oh, come on, baby, don't do this to me…look," he responded, pointing down at his…ahem, yeah… I could see his hard on. _

"_Chad, no, we really should get packing…"_

"_Tay, come on. Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes, the ones that were so difficult to resist. He looked so hot and sexy with those eyes…_

_I shook my head violently. "Chad. I told you no. At least not tonight."_

"_Why?" he protested, getting a whiney tone to his guy voice. _

"_Because."_

"_That doesn't answer my question," he said, trying to kiss my neck. _

"_Do you have condoms?" I asked, looking around on his floor, where most of the stuff that he was bringing on our trip lay. _

"_Not…yet," he said, disappointed that I was going to make him wear one after all. I had told him maybe we could try it without one while we were gone, but now I had changed my mind. "Why do you want me to bring them? I thought-"_

"_Because Gabriella's pregnant with Troy's baby," I said quickly, without thinking. I gasped, realizing what I had just done. "I- I mean…I don't want to get pregnant."_

"_Wait. Gabi…pregnant? Does Troy know this?" _

"_No, Chad, she hasn't told him yet…and don't you dare tell him."_

"_What am I going to get in return for keeping this little secret?"_

"_Umm…I'll sleep with you," I said, unzipping his pants. Soon, we were having sex…and we got so caught up in it that I didn't realize until just now that we didn't wear a condom…_

Oh. My. Gosh. NO! I can't believe we did this…shoot…I need to talk to someone. I'm sorry, but I'm going to call Chad and yell at him now…

Yours Truly, Taylor Corrine McKessie

Sorry it's not very long, but I have about a thousand other stories to update…so please review!


	8. Kelsi: Jay and Me 4ever

Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but I got the idea for my other story, _Live In Love_, and I just had to write it! Okay, so most of you have figured me out…all I can say is that at least two of you have! Keep reading to find out…here's Kelsi, my Grandma's favorite girl! Did you peeps know that Olesya Rulin (Kelsi) is a Russian-born model and can speak, read and write in Russian? How cool is that? Unless you're from somewhere other than the US, I guess that wouldn't be cool to those of you who live in Europe and Russia...And she is so pretty in her pictures! She definitely needs more respect…sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone…I think it's cool anyway…Rock On, Olesya! Anywayz, here's the chappie!

Kelsi: Jay and Me 4ever

June 20th, 2008

Dear Diary,

That is just about the most boring way to open up to you, especially since I have to trust you with my most intimate secrets…yep! I just said intimate…and I meant it! Wide-eyed little Kelsi Nielsen has intimate secrets to share with you today, my dear. Ugh. That sounded bad, too. How's this?

Last night was just about the most amazing night of my life. Jay (Jason) and I had sex last night. I am telling you, he is like, an animal in bed…no, make that a party animal! I'm not ready to give deep details yet, but let's just say that we went ALL the way…yep, I let him come inside me. I don't see how anything could be more…romantic. I can't even describe how it felt to have sex. Okay, this is a little much for you. At least we used a CONDOM! (Ahem! Cough…Gabi…Troy…Cough…Taylor…Chad!)

Okay, so I know you all want to know how Ms. Darbus is doing. She's getting better…I can't wait for her to come back…Coach Bolton is the only one who was willing to fill in for her, and he knows just about NOTHING about the Theater. He _actually_ got up onstage and tried to stand on his head while singing Twinkle Towne! I almost _died_ laughing, and I think the team (mostly Troy…and even Gabriella) were more embarrassed than anything. I mean, think about it…your father/coach/soon-to-be-grandfather of your child—doing what only the weirdest people do!

My cell is ringing…gotta go! I hope it's Jason! Will write later!

LOL, Kelsi


	9. Surprises

**Since the last chapter wasn't very long, I decided to attempt to make this one longer…here's the first regular non-diary chapter, and it's about Gabriella! In this chapter, you will find out how Troy reacts to the news and who else, if anyone, is pregnant! The chapters are from the girls' POV's, just not in their diaries!**

Surprises:

Gabi's POV (morning)

My name is Gabriella Alessiah Montez, as you all know, and I am pregnant with Troy Bolton's baby. I haven't told him yet, but that's all gonna change today.

Gabi's POV (later)

It was about four o'clock on Friday afternoon, and I was sitting with Taylor outside of East High, waiting for Troy. I am almost three months pregnant now…and Taylor told me that she is pregnant, too. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know she was like that…I mean, she was always so careful. She told me about the little incident about Chad finding out about me and how they had sex. Now I feel like it is my fault- you know, like that she did whatever she could to keep me safe. Like she did it for me. I just can't believe that she got pregnant.

At that moment, Troy and Chad walked out of the school. I wished Taylor good luck with telling Chad and then I followed Troy to his car. As we drove home, I kept pushing it off, until I finally just said, "Troy, stop the car. I have to talk to you."

Reluctant and confused, he pulled off to the side of the road. "What is it, Briella?"

Tears pooled in my eyes when I looked up at him. He looked so lost and concerned. He was totally oblivious to what I was about to tell him. I took his hand in mine. A tear escaped my eye and landed on our entwined hands. "Troy…" I began, but I couldn't do it. A lump had formed in my throat, making it hard to speak. I tried again. "Troy, you love me, right?"

He nodded, and leaned in towards me. I felt his warm, tender lips press up against my trembling wet ones. When he pulled away, his hand gently caressed my chin. "Of course I love you, Gabriella."

That was it. I burst into tears. He pulled me to him, embracing my shaking body. When I finally calmed down and my trembling had stopped, I looked at him again.

"Troy, I-I'm pregnant," I said quietly, my whisper almost inaudible.

He just stared at me for a minute before he hugged me as I started once again to cry. We sat like that for a long time, and when I pulled back to look at him, I noticed that he was crying. Troy Bolton, the Basketball Guy, was crying because of _me_.

"Troy?" I asked quietly.

His blue eyes locked with my brown ones. I instantly looked down at the floor, not sure of what to say next.

"I…I-I'm sorry, Troy," I sobbed.

"Gabi, it's not your fault. You didn't get yourself pregnant…I did. I got you pregnant. And I'm the one who should be sorry," he said, guiding my face back up so he was looking into my eyes again.

"No, Troy…WE got me pregnant. BOTH of us. We made this baby together."

Just then, we felt someone staring at us. I looked behind Troy to see who was there, and it was none other that Coach Jack Bolton, Troy's father. Troy turned to look, too, and he rolled down his window.

"Uh…H-hi, Dad…did you need something?"

"I heard Chad talking to Taylor about this whole 'baby thing'. She told him that she was pregnant, and then he said something about your little girlfriend here being pregnant, too…with 'Troy's baby'. Is this true?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, Dad, can we, uh, talk about this later?" Troy asked, starting the car. No doubt he wanted to take me home before they argued.

"IS THIS LITTLE SLUT PREGNANT OR NOT, TROY?" his father yelled, taking my purse out of my hands and dumping the contents all over the sidewalk and pavement of the road. He fumbled through my stuff.

That's when I saw my diary near the bottom of the pile. I hoped he would tire before reaching it, but my luck had it that he didn't. He picked it up and tried to open it. Being the idiot that I am, I had accidentally left it unlocked…again. He pried it open and read all of entries…all fifty of them, most of them about Troy, Troy and I having sex (vividly described in at least two entries…_everything_…from the moment we took our clothes off until the moments we had tired of making love…and how I loved the feeling I got whenever Troy was inside of me…), about the pregnancy tests, and about the baby.

I was shaking like a leaf by the time he had finished. He threw the diary and all of my stuff back into the car…directly at my stomach.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, take the slut home and I don't EVER want to hear you even mention her again, do you understand me?" Coach Bolton yelled.

"But Dad-" he began to say.

"No 'buts', Troy, now do what I told you to do."

I had sunk into the soft leather seats of the vehicle, trying to hide behind Troy at this point. Just when I thought it was all over, Troy did something he had never dreamt about doing: he started to yell back.

"Dad, my child is inside of her! How dare you treat her like this! How dare you treat my baby like this! How dare you treat me like this? I HATE YOU…and this time, I mean it!"

And with that, he sped off, sending my things in all directions. Once we reached my house, I felt like throwing up, so that's exactly what I did: I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. I heard someone behind me, and I looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway with my purse and backpack perfectly reassembled. He sat them down and knelt beside me.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry about what happened back there. Are you all right?"

I nodded, resting my head on his chest.

"You don't have to be afraid, Gabi. I'm here for you…always. He won't hurt us anymore."

"What about when you go home?"

"I don't think I'm going home. Will your mother let me stay here?"

"Forever?" I asked.

He nodded before leaving me speechless…it was the most romantic kiss he had ever given me…and I knew right then that everything would be okay.

**Sorry it's short, but my stomach is telling me that it's dinner time…gotta go eat! Please review! Next chappie will be longer, I promise! **

**Oh! Next chapter is Sharpay! Thanx!**


	10. I Still Love You

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Yea! I have a snow day today, so I decided to attempt writing this chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long, but I had to spend the weekend at my grandma's house and couldn't update.

I Still Love You

_Hey Diary, _

_I don't know what's wrong with me, or even if something is wrong with me, but I had a really bad fight with Zeke today. It wasn't even about anything really important…just the fact that I thought we should start using protection when we sleep together while he said that since I was using birth control pills that we'd be fine. So he isn't talking to me right now. _

_Gotta go! My phone's ringing, and the stupid ringtone is driving me crazy._

_Lots of Love, Sharpay Lorraine Evans_

I slid my diary underneath my pillow to hide it from Ryan, and I grabbed my cell. "Hello?" I asked, slightly annoyed by all of the phone calls I had received in the past hour.

"Sharpay, it's me," Gabriella's voice rang out.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"It's Troy. His father won't leave us alone. We need somewhere to go, and my house is too obvious. He'd find us there."

"Did he hit you?"

"No, but…"

"Never mind that. Come over here. You can have the guest room."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't your parents be upset?"

"I'm sure. Ryan and I will be happy to have you stay here."

"Okay…is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Zeke and I had a fight, that's all."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No, he just won't speak to me."

Just then, there was a knock on my bedroom door. Grr. "Gabi, I gotta go. You and Troy come on over. Bye."

"Bye…and thanks, Sharpay."

"You're welcome," I replied before closing my phone. I jumped off my bed and slowly opened the door. I saw a bunch of flowers, but no face. Then the flowers started to walk towards me. I screamed.

"Sharpay, it's just me," Zeke said, lowering the flowers so I could see his face. He started to laugh. My face turned bright red.

"Zeke! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, baby. I just thought I'd come apologize. I still love you. We can use condoms if you want to."

"Really?"

He nodded mischievously. "And I even brought one along."

I smiled. "Hang on a minute," I said, running back to the door and sticking my head out. "Ryan!" I called.

My twin brother's head popped out of the bathroom door. His hair was sopping wet, and it was obvious that he was just getting out of the shower. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you let Troy and Gabriella come in when they get here? I'll explain the whole thing later. I'm kinda busy right now," I replied.

"Doing what, might I ask?"

I smiled at him. "It's none of your business. Let's just say that it has to do with Zeke, me, and my bed."

He knew immediately what I was referring to. "I don't need to know anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I said, closing my door. Turning to Zeke, I said, "Now where were we?"

He pulled me in for a kiss, and we made our way over to my bed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later that evening, I sat around the picnic table in our backyard with Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Ryan. I had just finished explaining to my oblivious brother why our friends were living with us when the back door of our house opened. We all looked up to find Chad and Taylor coming out.

"Hey!" Chad said. "Care if we join you guys? Our parents weren't exactly thrilled about the whole baby thing either."

"Baby?" I asked, looking directly at Taylor.

She nodded, not saying a word as she took a seat next to Gabriella. Chad sat down with her.

"She doesn't exactly want to discuss it right now," he whispered to me. I nodded, fully understanding.

"So who wants to have a Wildcat sleepover?" Ryan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

And for the first time that night, everyone smiled.

Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon, but I don't know when. Anyway, it's about Taylor!


	11. Wildcats In The House

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I love all of your reviews, and I really appreciate the fact that you like this story! As a reward, I am posting a new chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Hey, did you hear about Vanessa Hudgens' new music video??? I can't believe that ZAC EFRON is going to be her love interest in the video!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait for it! And I just love Jessica Simpson's newly dyed 'auburn ginger' hair! She looks AMAZING! **

**Okay, some sad news now. If you have read my new story, "In Loving Memory", you probably read about the death of my childhood friend, Kaitlyn. Please keep her family in your thoughts and prayers. It's really sad when a seventeen-year-old dies in a car accident. **

**On to the chapter! **

Wildcats In The House

"Hey, Tay," Gabi said, giving me a hug. I just looked down at the table, unable to say anything. I was afraid that if I did, I would cry in front of my friends, and I felt embarrassed crying in front of_ Chad_. He's my BOYFRIEND, for goodness sake! The father of my baby.

I know Ryan is just trying to make me feel better by inviting us to his sleepover, so I agreed to come on one condition: No one is allowed to say _anything_ about either baby. Chad and I sat on the swing in Ryan and Sharpay's backyard before the sleepover started, since we were waiting for Ryan and Troy to come back from the store, where they were picking up snacks and movies and board games for the party.

"Chad," I said quietly.

His soft brown eyes looked right into mine. I could see the pain and sorrow he felt, knowing that we did this together. I couldn't stand it. I started to cry. He pulled me close to him and held me as I let the tears fall. I felt one of his own tears fall into my hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Tay, I promise. I love you," he said, burying his face against my shirt. I looked back up at him. He pressed his lips against mine gently, but it was hard enough to let me know how much he cared. He took my left hand in his, and his right hand rested on my abdomen, where our baby was. We both smiled at the same time- real, genuine smiles.

"That's our baby," I said. He leaned in and kissed me again, more passionate this time. Just then, the back door opened, and Gabriella's head peeped out at us.

"Hey, they're back! We're ready for the movie!" she called. We stood up, enlacing our hands together, and walked back across the Evans' gigantic backyard to their large house.

Inside, we found Troy setting out a bowl of Valentine Necco hearts and some popcorn. Sharpay was setting out beanbag chairs, Gabriella was pouring out orange soda, and Ryan was putting the DVD in the player. Zeke had already claimed his chair, and wouldn't get up so Sharpay could move it. We choose the two beanbag chairs in the back by the fireplace and sat down. I reached over and scooped some hearts into my cup, taking out the white ones and handing them to Chad because he liked them more than I did.

The movie started, and Ryan dimmed the lights. Troy and Gabriella sat near us. Gabriella was lying back in her beanbag chair leaning up against Troy with her hand resting over her abdomen. Troy rested his on top of it and smiled down at her. Chad pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke were sitting closer to the television and couldn't hear us if they tried. I leaned up towards Chad and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "I love you," I whispered. Troy and Gabriella looked over and smiled at us. They at least knew exactly what we were going through.

Throughout the movie, I only got up once to use the restroom and once to throw up from eating so many snacks. Chad had had his eyes glued to the movie, and Troy and Gabriella had had a major make-out session in their corner of the room. They were practically having sex! I tried not to pay attention, but having Troy Bolton's smelly t-shirt thrown on top of your hair does kinda make you pay attention to them, ya know what I mean?

After the movie was over, Ryan got a bag out of the kitchen. He pulled out several different games for us to choose from: Apples to Apples, Disney Monopoly, LIFE, Taboo, and Clue. We chose Apples to Apples, which can last for close to four hours without boring you to death. We played every single game they had.

Then we played Truth or Dare. Sharpay went first. "Taylor. Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth," I replied.

"Are you afraid to give birth?" she asked me.

"Um…yeah, I…I guess…a little," I said after a moment, grimacing. I guess she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to say anything about the baby.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Who are you going to ask?" she said.

"Gabriella," I blurted out. She looked at me, and I continued. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered simply.

"What do you feel like when you're with Troy?"

"Like he loves me. Like I can do anything," she countered.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said devilishly.

She giggled. "I dare you to… prank call the neighbors and ask them how many boxes of tampons they ordered from Tampax."

"What?" Troy asked, growing anxious.

"You said dare, so you have to do it or forfeit the game," she pressed.

Troy sighed and picked up the phone. We had to stifle our laughter as he dialed the number and said in his fake voice, "Hello, is this the… Whitmore residence?" he asked, squinting to see the sign Sharpay had made for him. He waited a minute before continuing. "This is Roy from the Tampax company. How many boxes of tampons did you order last week?" After a minute, he said in a fake surprised voice, "Oh, but you did, sir…yes. Uh huh…okay, we'll have them sent right away."

By the time he hung up, we were all laughing hysterically. "Roy?" Gabriella asked.

He nodded. "What was I supposed to say?"

After we had played games for awhile, I finally yawned, indicating that I was starting to get tired. We got our sleeping bags laid out on the floor in this order: Chad by the fireplace, then me, then Gabriella, then Troy, then Ryan, then Sharpay, and lastly Zeke was by the television. Troy and Gabi were cuddling.

When we knew for a fact that everyone else was asleep, Chad kissed me. "I love you, Taylor. We're gonna make it through this, I know we will. You don't have to be afraid anymore," he whispered. With that, he wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep, both smiling. We were gonna make it, and soon we'd have a baby to take care of.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you!**


	12. Wish Me Luck

**Not much to say right now…except that Ashley, Vanessa and Corbin better get their acts straight…I'm really annoyed with them right now…okay, on to the chapter! This is a little off-key, because it's about Kelsi, but I'll try to make it fit in as best as I can!**

Wish Me Luck

Yo, Kelsi here! I kinda have to tell you- I honestly didn't think either one of my friends would get pregnant. Gabriella had it coming, I guess, but poor Taylor didn't deserve it. Anyway, I think we should cover all the details of the past few days.

Day One- Friday: Troy finds out about the baby, Troy's father tries to hurt both Troy and Gabriella, Taylor tell Chad that she's pregnant too, Troy and Gabi run away to Ryan and Sharpay's house, Chad and Taylor join them later, Sharpay sleeps with Zeke again, all plan a sleepover.

Day Two- Saturday: I wake up at 5:00 a.m. because Sharpay decided to call me and ask if Jason had slept over (He had, by the way, and was sleeping soundly next to me.), Gabriella comes to the phone and starts telling me about which type of condoms to use while everyone in the background laughed hysterically (Why were these people up at 5 a.m.? They're all nuts!), Jason wakes up and without thinking asks me if I'm coming back to bed, I get humiliated and hang up on Taylor who had just come to the phone, Jason and I have sex, I realize later that my period is late.

Day Three- Sunday: I go to the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test, I take the test and wait for awhile, I look at the results and want to die when I realize that it said positive, I cry for about three hours, I call Jason and tell him, he comes over, we go see Gabi and Troy for advice, we come home, tell my parents, and now I think they might murder me.

Doesn't that sound fun? Not! I don't know what to do, and I don't know what's going to happen to us: Jason and I, I mean. Wish me luck!

**Sorry it's short, but I'm going to work on the next one right now, hopefully I can finish it tonight…just had to get that one over with, cuz I'm not sure what happens to Kelsi now. If you have any ideas, I'll gladly accept them! Thanks!**


	13. All For Fame

**Yea! Finally, I'm back to my favorite girl, go Gabi! Okay, for those of you who don't know: Ashley, Vanessa, and Corbin apparently had some problems with Disney (They wanted more money and threatened to not do the sequel if they didn't get it or something like that.) I think they figured it out, but I'm not so sure they did…hmmm. I still love them, and I don't know how true that rumor was, but it was on every HSM site I went to. Oh, and as for those of you who are wondering why everyone is pregnant, I'll let you decide if Kelsi's pregnancy test was false or not. If you don't tell me, I'll keep it like it is, and don't ask anymore about why everyone is getting pregnant. On to the story! **

**Oh, and something really big happens in this chapter, so watch out for it!**

All For Fame

I woke up one morning to the soft feeling of Troy's lips on my neck. My eyes fluttered open, and he was staring at me. I smiled.

"Good morning, Troy. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did, Briella. How about you?"

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

My cell phone rang at that moment, and I reached over to answer it. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, Sweetheart. I have good news for you!" my mother squealed. I practically had to hold the phone away from my ear just to hear her. "Remember about a year ago, when we sent in that video of you and Troy's performance of "Twinkle Towne" to those executives in Hollywood?"

"Yes," I said, my hearts skipping a beat. My dream might finally be coming true!

"They want you to come record a demo!"

I started to smile, but then I remember something. I started to cry instead.

"Mom, I can't do it. I'm pregnant…And what about Troy?"

"They want both of you…and we'd figure something out with the baby thing and all," she said hopefully.

"I don't know, Mom…we don't have a manager or a house out there or anything."

"Don't you worry about that, honey. I have it all planned out. I'm going to be your manager."

"Like a momager? I asked.

"Yeah, and I think it would be perfect for you two. A new life, new friends, new home…doesn't it sound great?"

"Yeah," I said sadly. "I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?"

I hung up the phone and sighed. If we moved to L.A., we wouldn't have to deal with Troy's father anymore, but he could probably track us down if we became famous. We'd have to leave all of our friends, but we could fly them out to see us whenever we wanted. Maybe this would be a good idea. We could try to start over.

I looked up at Troy. "What do you think, Troy?"

"I think it's a good idea…and maybe our friends could come with us. You know, maybe they could move with us."

"With us, like into our house with us?"

"Yeah, you know, maybe Chad and Taylor…Ryan and Sharpay would jump at the chance to have some spotlight on them…"

I smiled at that thought. "So…you think we should go?"

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss. My dream had come true…

"But, Troy…the baby. What would we tell them?"

"Your mom could tell them to wait, say, six months, right? That's when you're due?"

I nodded.

"Our excuse could be that we need to get settled in our new home and stuff before we start recording."

"That's good, Troy, really good. Okay, so I guess I'll call her back," I said, picking up the phone. Troy gently pried it out of my fingers.

"We should ask the guys if they want to come first," he said.

I nodded again, and he dialed a number. "Hey, Chad…how's it goin'?"

After a minute, he continued. "Taylor's there…that's good. Put it on speaker phone."

Soon we had recruited all of our friends into coming with us…well, almost all of them. This is who was coming: Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay. Zeke, Jason and Kelsi decided not to come with us, but they promised to come visit whenever they could.

I called my mom back, told her everything, and soon we were planning our moving date. It was less than two months away. Troy decided that he'd rather buy new stuff than go back home, and he and I packed up all of my stuff. I couldn't believe this was happening. My dream of becoming a celebrity was finally starting to pay off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **Two Months Later** HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Here we were, in our new house…or should I say mansion? It's huge, and it used to belong to one of the celebrities. It's really nice. What does it have in it, you ask? Well, it has fifteen bedroom, five bathrooms, an indoor pool, a sauna, a large family room, a den, a humongous kitchen, a walk-in pantry almost the size of our old kitchen, an exercise room, a theater room, a recording studio, and an arcade room. Outside was a koi pond, a tropical garden, a large pool, a Jacuzzi, a tennis court, and a sun deck.

How much did it cost? Well, with the pay my mother gets, close to nothing for us. It was almost a million dollars. Ryan and Sharpay even offered to pay for part of it, and my mother told them not to worry about it.

So here we are in Hollywood. Sharpay, Taylor and I went shopping for maternity clothes today, and we found the cutest baby things- even at stores with designer labels such as Chanel and Gucci. So Hollywood.

Troy and I live in the same room, so when I got home, I flopped down on our bed. "Hey, baby," I said. He grinned and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and soon we were, well, you know.

Our life here in Hollywood is perfect. I didn't think I'd like it, but I do. We had our friends, we had each other…yep, you could say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

**Did you like the surprise? Sorry if it sounds rushed, but I didn't feel like wasting chapters on the actual move and stuff. Thanks for reading, please review now…and this isn't the end- there are at least twenty chapters! **


End file.
